


Longing

by Chizuru_2120



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, P: Ninomiya Kazunari/Matsumoto Jun, T: Longing, suezu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuru_2120/pseuds/Chizuru_2120
Summary: Sho is worried.





	Longing

Sho stepped into the green room, newspapers in hand. Aiba tailed behind him, chatting with Ohno, coffee in hands. A figure already seated on the chair at the far end in front of the mirror. Sho stopped his greeting as he saw a phone besides Jun's ear.

"Morning!" Aiba cheerfully greeted the younger man, oblivious to the situation unlike Sho. Aiba seemed scared for a while as Jun snapped his phone shut but Jun just smiled and greeted him back.

Sho eyed as Jun turned to his phone back and sighed. Sho was worried and Jun looked really tired. Sho walked to Jun but stopped on his steps as he faintly heard the voice from Jun's phone.

"You have reached Ninomiya Kazunari. Please leave a message, I'm gaming~"

Jun noticed Sho looking straight to him and tried to avoid Sho's eyes. He shut the phone again and stood, walking past Sho. Sho managed to grab Jun's wrist in time.

"You need to stop this, Matsujun," said Sho carefully, trying to lower his voice but still Ohno and Aiba eyed them cautiously.

"It's none of your business," Jun snapped his hand back and tried to walk away again. Sho managed to stop him again, hand firmed on Jun's shoulder.

"We're worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Matsujun-"

"I'm fine! Okay?" Jun wriggled from under Sho's touch, successfully walked away this time. He slammed the door on his way out.

"What's wrong Sho?" Ohno asked, looking at the dejected Sho.

"Matsujun, he's, he is-" Sho wiped his face, "He's listening to Nino's voice mail."

Ohno and Aiba left speechless at Sho's words.

*

"You have reached Ninomiya Kazunari. Please leave a message, I'm gaming~"

"You have reached Ninomiya Kazunari. Please leave a message, I'm gaming~"

"You have reached Ninomiya Kazunari. Please leave a messa-

Jun shut the phone. He fell on his knees. His knuckles turned white by gripping too hard on the cold stone. His eyes watered again.

"Is it wrong for me to keep your phone running, Kazu? Is it wrong that I badly need to hear your voice to keep me alive? Is it wrong for me to still missing you even after a year?" Jun sobbed. He just let his heavy tears running freely, unable to stop them. He ran his fingers gently on the name carve on the cold stone.

"God, I miss you," Jun sobbed again.

"Please-, please, stop being dead," plead Jun but his voice faded away by the wind at the empty cemetery.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick write because of writer block while writing the series. Inspired by Breaking Bad and little of Sherlock. Yeah.


End file.
